


Never Have I Ever... - Andi Mack One Shot

by matteahayn



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Freshman Year, Gen, Jealous T. J. Kippen, M/M, Multi, competitive buffy, sleepover games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteahayn/pseuds/matteahayn
Summary: The gang plays Never Have I Ever and it gets intense. Let's just say that it turns into couples therapy for Tyrus. If you're looking for a chaotic fic this is it.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	Never Have I Ever... - Andi Mack One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> There were way too many loose ends going into T.J. and Cyrus's relationship, and they have to get cleared up somehow, huh? I basically wanted to see T.J.'s reactions to the moments in Season 2 and 3 that he missed, so here we are. Cyrus is not as innocent everyone sees, perhaps??

It was the last weekend of summer before they started high school, and the gang was having a sleepover. They were crashed on the couches in Cyrus’s basement, giddy from the sleepiness that was starting to overtake them. TJ, Cyrus, and Buffy were on one couch. Across from them, Andi and Amber were sharing a loveseat while Jonah kneeled on the floor next to Andi. Marty sat on a high bar stool between Buffy and Jonah, overlooking them all.  
There was a lull in the conversation. Cyrus yawned, setting off a chain reaction across the room. Everyone looked around at each other, waiting for a cue for what to do next.  
“What should we do now?” TJ asked. Everyone paused for a minute. Some of them shook their blank heads in frustration. Suddenly, Amber’s face lit up.  
“We should play Never Have I Ever!” she suggested with a mischievous smile. They all looked around at each other excitedly. Only Cyrus seemed nervous.  
“I don’t know you guys…” he said hesitantly. Everyone chimed in, trying to convince him.  
“You’ll probably win anyway,” Andi pointed out. Cyrus shrugged.  
“Please,” TJ begged, playing his puppy dog face.  
“Fine,” Cyrus sighed. He had never been able to resist his boyfriend. TJ smirked and pulled him even closer.  
They started around the circle each stating things they had never done, such as play on a basketball team (Amber and Cyrus), have a pet (Andi, Amber, Jonah, and Buffy), or drive a golf cart (that one got a laugh). For the most part, they were mild, and people were dropping their fingers very quickly.  
Amber was soon losing. She paused for a minute, struggling to think of things that she hadn’t done.  
“Never have I ever lived anywhere other than Shadyside,” she announced. TJ, Buffy, Marty, and Jonah all put down a finger.  
“Never have I ever… been to another country,” TJ shot back. Cyrus, Buffy, and Marty all dropped their fingers.  
“Where did you visit, Cyrus?” Marty asked.  
“Don’t ask him that,” Andi pleaded immediately.  
“Please don’t,” Buffy added, leaning around Cyrus to look pointedly at TJ.  
“Why not?” TJ asked, genuinely confused.  
“They’re just jealous of my amazing accent,” Cyrus explained in his awful British accent. Amber, Jonah, and Marty laughed while Andi and Buffy were very unamused.  
“Is that- Australian?” Jonah asked through sobs of laughter.  
“No, mate.” Cyrus was obviously trying not to show that he was hurt.  
“It’s obviously a British accent,” TJ quipped supportively. He and Cyrus smiled at each other gratefully.  
“Thank you. Someone gets it,” Cyrus continued in his terrible accent. He shot a withering glance at the rest of them. “My turn! Never have I ever-”  
“Cyrus-” TJ cut him off. “You can stop talking in your accent.”  
“Why?” Cyrus asked defensively. He was used to being able to get away with anything around TJ.  
“It’s just a bit much, love,” TJ replied in an equally terrible accent. Cyrus’s face lit up in pleasant surprise, but he nodded in understanding.  
“Okay,” he breathed. He looked around the circle to see everyone’s shocked faces. He had honestly forgotten they were all there for a second.  
“How did you manage to find the one person who is as bad at accents as you?” Andi asked Cyrus. Cyrus just beamed and looked up at his boyfriend.  
“I guess it was just meant to be,” he breathed. Everyone groaned at his sappiness.  
“Take your turn, loverboy,” Buffy urged.  
“Okay, okay,” Cyrus huffed, rolling his eyes. “Never have I ever seen a rated-R movie.” He didn’t say it like he was embarrassed, but he looked down and started picking at his striped pajama pants. Everyone except Andi put a finger down.  
“I don’t know if I have,” she admitted. She looked over at Cyrus and grinned gently. “We’ll watch one together,” she promised him. He smiled in relief. Everyone looked at Buffy, eager for her turn. Some people were very close to losing. Cyrus could see the competitive gleam in her eyes.  
“Never have I ever failed a math test,” she smirked. Cries of outrage passed through the circle.  
“That’s not fair,” TJ shrieked. Buffy knew TJ had dyscalculia but she was ruthless when she wanted to win.  
“Please pick something else,” Cyrus begged, standing up for his boyfriend.  
“Okay, fine,” Buffy relented. As far as TJ was concerned, Buffy had learned to trust Cyrus’s judgment. She paused for a minute, but the gleam in her eye didn’t go out. Her gaze drifted to Andi and Amber and she gasped. “Never have I ever had a crush on Jonah.”  
Cyrus felt the air escape from the room. There was no reason for him to be embarrassed, but he hadn’t wanted everyone to find out this way. Buffy turned at his reaction to see him put his finger down. “Oh, Cyrus,” she breathed apologetically. “I totally forgot. I was just thinking about Andi and Amber.”  
“It’s okay,” Cyrus assured her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Buffy relaxed when she saw that Cyrus really did seem fine.  
“You have a crush on me?” Jonah asked Cyrus in surprise.  
“Had,” Cyrus corrected immediately. “It was in seventh grade. Honestly, I pretty much forgot about it myself.” A wounded expression crossed Jonah’s face. “No offense,” Cyrus added to salvage Jonah’s pride.  
“How did I not notice?” Jonah asked. Everyone burst out into laughter. “What?”  
“It was painfully obvious, dude,” Cyrus winced. Andi nodded in agreement.  
“You can be really oblivious,” she said. Jonah’s face didn’t crack at all.  
“I guess you’re right,” he shrugged. Cyrus looked over at TJ.  
“Are you okay with this?” he asked him. TJ just shrugged.  
“Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked. “I know he can’t compete with this.” TJ dragged a hand down his side to illustrate his point. Cyrus tried not to blush.  
“I can’t argue with that,” Jonah laughed.  
“It’s Marty’s turn,” Buffy cut in. She obviously regretted bringing it up at all.  
“Okay,” said Marty with a sly smile. He knew he had to come up with something good because he had only one finger left up. Andi and Cyrus were winning with three fingers still left up. “Never have I ever been to jail,” Marty said.  
TJ scoffed. “Who’s been to jail?” he started to ask but cut himself off when he saw Buffy, Andi, Jonah, and Cyrus all put a finger down. “Cyrus ‘I live in the middle’ Goodman- you’ve been to jail?” he asked in amusement. Cyrus raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
“Maybe…” he murmured coyly. TJ shook his head in disbelief.  
“When was this?” TJ asked. Cyrus paused for a minute, unsure of where to start. Buffy looked at him to see if he wanted her to explain, but he halted her.  
“You know that day when I was going to give you that shirt and you were in the park with Kira?” Cyrus asked. He talked fast to avoid the rush of sadness that came with that memory. He saw regret sting TJ’s eyes.  
“Yeah,” TJ nodded, urging him to continue. He didn’t see how the two things connected.  
“Well, we ended up getting arrested for vending without a permit even though we weren’t technically selling any of the clothes we had,” Cyrus explained.  
“Oh.” A look of understanding passed over TJ’s face. Amber, the only other one who didn’t know about the escapade, looked impressed.  
“To be fair, he was only in there like 20 minutes,” Andi pointed out. They all laughed.  
“I can’t believe Cyrus never told you this story,” Jonah added. TJ just shrugged. Suddenly, something dawned on him.  
“Hey, whatever happened to that shirt?” TJ asked. Cyrus bit his lip, suddenly growing shy.  
“Ummmm….” he murmured. TJ raised his eyebrows in anticipation. “I might have suggested that Jonah take it..” Cyrus admitted, gulping. “I didn’t think that you wanted it, so I thought that I might as well give it to my friend.”  
TJ nodded, taking in this new information. Jonah looked very confused- he obviously hadn’t realized that the shirt had such a history.  
“You can have it if you want,” Jonah offered. “I don’t think I’ve worn it.”  
“No, it’s okay.” TJ shook his head with a slight smile. He squeezed Cyrus’s shoulder to remind him that it was okay to relax. “I think it’s your turn,” he prompted Jonah.  
“Okay. Never have I ever kissed a boy,” he observed. Cries of outrage once again rippled across the room.  
“That’s targeting!” someone shouted. Buffy threw popcorn at him. Jonah’s face grew panicked as he realized what he had started. Everyone except Marty had to put a finger down.  
“I’m out,” said Amber.  
“Me too,” groaned Buffy.  
“At least I didn’t beat you,” TJ pointed out. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
Cyrus, Andi, Marty, and Jonah were the only ones still left now.  
“Fine,” Andi glared at him as she took her turn. “Never have I ever kissed a girl.”  
Just like that, all three guys were out.  
“You have?” TJ asked Cyrus when he saw his balled-up fists. He hadn’t known Iris at all. Cyrus nodded glumly.  
“I had a girlfriend before I met you. That…. obviously didn’t work out,” he chuckled.  
“How many people am I going to have to fight for your affection?” TJ asked loudly like he was actually ready to go ahead and fight someone.  
“Hey, hey.” Cyrus wrapped himself around his boyfriend, pinning his arms to his sides. TJ relaxed when he saw the lovesick look in Cyrus’s eyes.  
“Andi wins!” Amber cheered, breaking the moment.  
“I guess I never realized that I was the most sheltered one, huh??” Andi laughed. They certainly had all learned new things about each other tonight, that was for sure.


End file.
